Baileme
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Basado en una canción llamada 'Bailame'.


_Báilame (YukixRyuichi)_

Desvía la mirada buscando algo que llame su atención, quita el cigarro de sus labios y la nicotina viaja por sus pulmones hasta perderse en el aire frío de la noche, finalmente alza el rostro hasta toparse con un semáforo.

El continuo vibrar del celular le distrajo y con poco interés se dispuso a buscar la razón del molesto ruido. Un mensaje.

_Esta noche te voy a encontrar_

Arquea una ceja ante tal escrito pero luego de ver el remitente una leve sonrisa burlona se forma en su rostro.

Fija los ojos en el camino una vez que la luz hubo cambiado y sigue su camino hacia algún lugar.

Pasado unos veinte minutos es víctima de otro mensaje.

_Te estoy viendo_

Eso le descoloca un poco, ¿cómo era posible que le dijera algo como eso si él se encontraba a la mitad de una calle, la cual no conocía? ¿Acaso estaba merodeando por allí?

Niega varias veces alejando esos pensamientos. Era imposible que él se encontrara por esos lados en esos precisos momentos si bien sabía que había salido de la ciudad para ofrecer algunos conciertos.

_Ya te tengo_

Un nuevo mensaje. Arrugó el entrecejo, lo más probable es que se tratara de una broma. Y un nuevo semáforo le hizo detenerse ¿por qué habían tantos de esos en ese lado de la ciudad?

Antes de que sus pensamientos se perdieran en alguna trivialidad siente como la puerta del copiloto es abierta.

—Pero… Qué…—se gira violentamente para saber quién es el descerebrado al que se le ocurre subirse a su auto.

—Hola—saluda simple con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. El aire de sus pulmones el liberado en un suspiro y le mira con reproche.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—se acomoda y vuelve la vista hacia el semáforo el cual seguía en rojo, ¿no se estaba tardando mucho?

—Me escapé—abre los ojos como platos ante la confesión.

—¡¿Estás loco?—El solo hecho de pensar en lo que Seguchi le haría una vez enterado de que el cantante faltaba a sus obligaciones para andar de idiota y subirse a autos ajenos le hizo sentir escalofríos.

—Quería verte—aclara como un niño haciendo un puchero. —Tenías ganas de verte—su sonrisa se ensancha y se acerca al rubio dejando un suave mordisco en su oído.

—¡Ryuichi!—se estremece leve e intenta alejarse del contacto dando marcha al vehículo ya que hacía poco que la luz había cambiado de color. El solo ríe divertido.

—¿Estás enojado?—besa su mejilla. Lo piensa por unos momentos.

No estaba molesto, no tenía razón para estarlo solo quizás un poco sorprendido. El era consciente de lo impulsivo que el cantante podía llegar a ser pero escaparse de esa manera era como una burla para cierto rubio de ojos verdes que él conocía y la verdad no quería estar presente cuando descubriera la verdad.

Mordisquea suave su cuello.

—No. No estoy enojado.

—Entonces conduce—enciende el reproductor y con agilidad se desplaza hacia los asientos traseros. Comienza a cantar.

_Báilame_

_Puede ser que nunca te vuelva a ver_

_El tiempo acaba entre tú y yo_

Se acomoda en el centro del asiento y se mueve al ritmo de la música siendo consciente de que el rubio conductor le miraba por el retrovisor intercambiando la mirada en el camino.

_Sígueme_

_Puede que nunca te vuelva a ver_

_El tiempo acaba entre tú y yo_

Sonríe y mueve las caderas sin dejar de moverse en el asiento.

Por otro lado él con una mueca de felicidad pintada en la cara, sabía que, debía tener mucho cuidado aun cuando no parecía haber algún otro vehículo aparte del suyo por las calles a esa hora de la noche.

Se detiene en una calle sin salida, apaga el motor y se voltea para quedar frente a frente con el cantante de ojos violáceos.

Le atrae a sí abrazándolo por los hombros a lo que el escritor rodea su cintura. Giran con rudeza buscando la forma de sentir más cercanos, más cómodos.

Queda sentado sobre sus piernas y deja las propias a cada lado de la cintura contraria, se apega a su pecho y con suavidad crea un roce de labios.

Tranquilo, dulce sus labios juegan entre sí disfrutando del contacto.

Su lengua hace acto de presencia y con lentitud pide permiso para invadir la boca ajena. A los pocos segundos comenzaban a perder el control, la necesidad de crear un vencedor en esa lucha era desesperante y les sofocaba.

Se separaran una vez que sus pulmones les gritaban por algo de oxigeno. Se miran como cómplices de una travesura se tratasen con las respiraciones agitadas y se unen en un abrazo cálido.

—¿Por qué huiste?—habla calmado rozando con la punta de sus dedos la nívea piel que se escondía bajo una ajustada camiseta.

—Estaba aburrido—quiso reír ante la simplicidad de la respuesta—Las reuniones de Tohma son aburridas además quería verte—alza el rostro y se encuentra con ese mar dorado que tanto le gustaba.

—Debiste esperar—le regaña como a un niño pequeño.

—Pero Yuki… —se queja e infla los cachetes—No quería esperar.

—Lo sé—se acerca y mordisquea su cuello suave.

Las horas pasaban lentas, entre besos risas e incoherencias todo parecía ser perfecto más sabían que eso debía acabar o al menos por esa ocasión y un molesto sonido proveniente de un celular les hizo saber que ese era el momento exacto para dejarlo.

Hace una mueca de fastidio a lo que el peli-verde ríe por lo bajo aferrándose a su cintura, no necesitaba si quiera ver de quien se trataba, era demasiado obvio.

—Dime Seguchi.

—¿Dónde están?—se podía sentir el enojo del presidente de NG.

—En alguna parte—le contesta sin ganas.

—Por favor Eiri, necesito a Ryuichi en menos de una hora. Todo se ha tenido que atrasar gracias a que a él se le ocurrió la brillante idea de desaparecer.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que está conmigo?—Tuvo que tapar su boca con las manos para así evitar que una sonora carcajada escapara de sus labios. El escritor le hace una seña para que se mantenga en silencio pero no fue suficiente.

—No me vengas con juegos, sé que está contigo puedo escucharle. Lo quiero de vuelta en una hora Eiri, una hora.

—Está bien—estaba a punto de colgar cuando al cantante se le ocurre una _gran _idea.

—Adiós Tohma—se despide alegremente y él corta la llamada antes de que la furia del tecladista estallase por teléfono.

Se miraron unos momentos y comenzaron a reír divertidos.

—¿Es hora de volver?—pregunta abrazado a su cuello.

—Sí, debemos volver—besa su frente y con cuidado se acomoda en el asiento delantero encendiendo el motor.

Unas cuantas horas después el escritor estacionaba frente al imponente edificio como lo era NG Records.

Le sonríe y sale sin más a la oficina de Tohma el cual debía de estar más que enojado.

Dentro de esa pequeña habitación todo estaba tranquilo, se contemplaba frente al espejo cuando una pegadiza canción entra en su cabeza.

_Báilame_

_Puede ser que nunca te vuelva a ver_

_El tiempo acaba entre tú y yo_

Sonríe divertido ante los recuerdos y con facilidad se deshace de su camisa, el sonido de su voz irrumpe sus pensamientos y buscando con la vista encuentra aquel aparato que armaba tremendo escándalo.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Ríe con ganas, era como si le hubiese llamado con el pensamiento.

_A punto de darme una ducha_

Sigue cantando hasta que un nuevo mensaje llega.

_¿Qué traes puesto?_

"Pervertido" piensa divertido aunque si lo apreciaba, no llevaba mucho. Se mira y teclea una rápida respuesta.

_Solo mi ropa interior blanca_

Mas minutos pasaron y, gracias al espejo, mira como aquel que le enviaba tanto mensaje aparecía detrás suyo para abrazarle por la cintura.

—Es realmente blanca, no puedo creerlo—habla con burla al tiempo que dejaba un beso en su hombro.

—No te he mentido sobre ningún aspecto en mi vida ¿por qué lo haría sobre mis calzones?—se apoya en el pecho que choca contra su espalda— Además si lo hiciera te diría algo como "encaje y de color rojo"—bromea con gracia.

—Idiota—atrapa sus labios y le hace saltar a su cintura mientras camina lento hacia la tina, era hora de tomar un baño.


End file.
